Changed Life
by LtKatia
Summary: Sam and Vala is having a girl's night and watch a movie. Suddenly Sam sees someone she is sure she recognizes. What will she do? Will she try to contact him and what happens then? This is the first fic I've ever posted, so please be gentle!


Title: Changed Life  
Category: Drama, adventure, romance  
Summary: 2009 fic contest on Tok'ra resistance list. Plot bunny: Martouf/Lantash didn't die in D&C - either it was clones that died or Lantash managed to heal Martouf and they them made a clone of Lantash to put in the healing tank. Martouf/Lantash are sent on an undercover mission to Earth and has been there since, trying to flush out Goa'uld. The story should probably be humorous. Do Sam know? What happens when she learns of it, otherwise? What happens when they rejoin the Tok'ra?  
Characters: Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Vala  
Rating: PG-13

A/N: text in bold are symbiotes speaking with the symbiote voice.

They'd just returned from a mission where they had almost been killed by sleep-inducing parasites, and the whole team was one stand down for a while. Sam still felt tired and really needed the break, so when Vala invited her to sit down and watch a movie with her that evening. she immediately agreed. She was running a little late after having been out to pick up pizza and sodas for both of them, when she finally reached Vala's room.

'Hi Sam. Good you're here, the movie is just about to begin. It's about something called zombies which I've got no idea what is, but there's a really cute guy in it so who cares.' Vala smiled happily.

'Zombies?' Sam grinned. 'It's been a long time since I saw those kind of movies...sounds good, actually.'

Sam sat down and put the food and drinks on the table.

'Pizza - nice. What's on it?' Vala said, leaning in to look.

'Ham and pineapple on one - plain cheese and tomatoes on the other.' Said Sam.

She sat down on the couch and they began eating the pizzas while watching the movie, which was called "Severed". After a little while Sam stared at the screen, frozen.

'What's his name?'

'Who?'

'That guy' she pointed.

'Oh - they call him Carter I think - haha, funny. Like you.' Vala grinned at Sam. 'He's cute.'

'_Definitively_! I meant his real name though, not the character's.'

Vala grabbed the box and looked at the cover. 'Jr. Bourne, I think.'

'He _really_ looks like someone I know..._knew_ once.'

'Maybe it's him. Couldn't he have changed his name?'

'It's not him - believe me. He's dead - years ago. And he wasn't from Earth.'

Vala shrugged and went back to watching.

Sam felt unnerved, but went back to watching as well. The more she watched the more she wondered. This was really strange.

Next day. Sam is sitting at her computer researching Jr Bourne. Vala walks in followed by Daniel and Cam.

'Hi Sam!' Vala hurries to look at the screen before Sam can close it. Sam flushes. 'Oooh, Sam's got a crush on someone!'

'What? Let's see!' Cam tries to take a look, as does Daniel.

Sam sighs. 'It's not like that - he just looks like someone it can't possibly be!'

'Well let's see then.'

Sam moaned but decided to get it over with or they would tease her for years. Besides, she really was wondering. She opened the browser again and showed them.

Cam just looked at the screen, not recognizing the man in the picture, but Daniel looked surprised.

'Wow - he looks like Martouf, right?'

'Yeah, must just be an odd coincidence - I guess we all have doppelgangers!'

'It's uncanny though...but you're right, it _can't_ be him.'

A couple days later. Sam has continued wondering and decides to do something about it. Feeling slightly foolish she takes a week off from work and goes to see if she can track down this 'Jr. Bourne' and get confirmation that he's _not_ Martouf.

She finds out that he's doing a TV show and manages to find the place they are shooting. They won't let her in so she is waiting outside. She is sitting and almost falling asleep when she suddenly senses a symbiote close by! She jumps up and looks around, seeing only one person. He turns around when he hears her and looks at her.

Sam gapes at him for a moment, and he does the same.

'Samantha?'

'Martouf?' Sam manages. 'It really _is_ you?'

He nods. 'Yes. However we're not safe here. You should leave - they must not know.'

A door opens and he hurries away. 'Please, Samantha - I wish I could explain, but it's too dangerous. I'm on a mission.' He gives her a pained expression and turns away and leaves.

Sam just stands there for a moment in complete shock. Martouf is alive! Why haven't she been told? She's so relieved but also angry that no one has bothered telling her. And what danger is it they're in? She decides to follow, discretely.

Sneaking in the direction Martouf disappeared, Sam ends up in what looks like a warehouse. It looks empty, but after some searching she finds a door at the other end, partly hidden behind several crates. The door leads to a musty corridor, which goes down several steps. There is a faint, dusty light every 10 meters or so. With her heart thumping, she hurries on. She feels for her gun and finds it, taking strength from the feel of it. There is no places to hide along the way, so she is really afraid someone shall come and see her. Finally she reached another door. Sam stands by it for a little while before she decides she can as well open it, after having come this far.

On the other side there is - a small room, with two corridors leading out from it. One of them is fairly short, and she is certain she can her voices coming from behind the door at that end. Sneaking closer to listen, she realises it is not humans speaking! The voices have the distinctive distortion known from the Goa'uld, and the language is also Goa'uld. What is this?

Sam tries to listen and understand. She only understands a little Goa'uld, but she catches some of the meaning. They are talking about some plot which the Goa'uld is apparently making against Earth - and the Tok'ra. She recognizes one of the voices. It is Lantash speaking. He is obviously angry, and sounds defiant. Sam realises to her horror that the Goa'uld has found out that Martouf/Lantash are Tok'ra. What should she do? Barge in and threaten them with her gun? Or go find backup? They could be gone by the time she finds someone who believes her.

Suddenly the choice is made for her, when the door in the small room she entered in before, is opened.

'HEY!! What are you doing here!' A large man yells.

Sam desperately looks around for a hiding place, but there is of course none. She pulls out her gun, but before she can do anything, the door behind her is opened and several men falls over her, taking the gun from her. Damn! She is dragged into the room, where she sees Martouf. He is tied to a chair and has a nasty bruise across his face. They must have been 'questioning' him.

Before Sam has time to say anything, the Goa'uld gets up from behind his desk and shoots first Martouf and then her with a zat.

Later. Sam wakes up in a dark room. Her hands are tied, as are her feet. She can feel a symbiote close by, and as she moves, she feels someone.

'**Samantha? You are awake?**' Lantash said.

'Yes.' She groaned a little, trying to shake off the effects of the zat shot. 'Lantash - you're OK?'

'**I am - as are Martouf. However, we are unfortunately tied up.**'

'Yeah, me too. What happened?'

'**We were exposed.**'

'No kidding.' Sam tried the knots on her ropes and found she couldn't do anything about them just now. 'We seems to have the time - care to explain everything? Including you being alive, I mean.'

He was quiet for some time. '**Yes. That would confuse you.**' He felt bad about this. '**No one told you anything?**'

'No. I saw you in a _movie_ - by coincidence and decided to check it out. Who was the symbiote I was _told_ was Lantash - who pretended to be _Lantash_' And told me he loved me, Sam thought.

'**It is - a long story. That symbiote was me - in a way. I think I should start from the beginning.**'

'Yes, please do.'

'**First - Martouf and I were indeed made zatarcs. When you shot us - and we are grateful to you for preventing us from destroying ourselves. It would have prevented Anise and the other scientists from examining us and maybe learning something about how this was done. Also, it turned out, it allowed us to survive. They had considered removing me from Martouf, as they believed I had been damaged too much and thus was too weak to heal the rather extensive damage to Martouf. Both from the bullets and the zat'nik'tel shots, but also from the zatarc programming. Anise had taken a tissue sample from me at this time, in order to determine the damage and if the zatarc programming had had any effect on my genetic memory. Eventually they took us out of stasis in order to remove me from Martouf and let me survive. However, I awoke. I did not wish to leave Martouf and begged them to let me attempt to heal him. They reluctantly allowed me to do this, and I succeeded. It took a long time and it was, as you say, "touch and go" for a long time, but we both survived.**'

'I am very happy about that - believe me, I am. But what about the other symbiote, then?'

'**The scientists could not with any certainty say exactly what had been done during the zatarc programming - and both Martouf and I lost many of the memories from that period. We did, however, believe we could recognize the Goa'uld who was in charge of doing this to us. Since there was still risk that he would do it to others, it was decided to send us on a secret mission. The safest would be to have an operative no one even thought was alive, so it was decided to tell no one - not even the majority of the other Tok'ra - that we had survived.**'

Martouf took over the explanation from Lantash.

'Everyone else was told that Lantash had been removed and that I had been taken out of stasis and allowed to die. Anise had then performed an autopsy and they had disintegrated the body as is our custom. Using the knowledge our scientists have on cloning, she and the three others in charge of this project, took the tissue sample from Lantash and made a clone. However, they had not full control of the cloning and only succeeded partially. The managed to create a - mostly - viable clone, but only because of symbiotes own strong healing abilities. The Lantash-clone was probably still not fully well enough to implant into anyone when you arrived on the base.'

'I think I understand. So the Lantash who took Elliott as host and later died when they released the symbiote poison in order to save us...was a clone. He knew it all and somehow kept it from Elliott?'

'Yes and no. That Lantash was never told he was a clone. He was kept unconscious until he was almost grown and healed. He had the genetic memories that Lantash had when they considered removing him from me, so he would have believed that that is what had happened. He would likely have believed that anything that was wrong with him was due to that and to the damage he had sustained when we were shot.'

'So he _thought_ he was the real Lantash...'

'Yes. Of that I have no doubt, and since he had the same memories and everything up until just before Lantash was allowed to heal me, he would _be_ him - same opinions, feelings, memories - everything.'

'I see...' Sam blushed. They couldn't know the other Lantash had admitted their feelings to her. Now was not the time to tell them - and also not that she had realised she loved them as well. She was very happy that there was now a chance for her to tell them and maybe be with them - if they could just survive and get out of here. 'And is the zatarc-programming gone?'

'Yes. Lantash removed it.'

'Good.' Sam smiled. 'Why are you sent to Earth by the way? Is this Goa'uld the one responsible?'

'He works for him. The guilty one is called Mall and the Tok'ra network had learned he was on Earth. I took on the personae of Jr. Bourne, actor, since it would allow me to hopefully infiltrate the business the Goa'uld was running here.'

'The Goa'uld is a movie producer?'

'Yes. Strangely enough. This gives him a respectable job and access to a group of politicians who are conspiring with the Goa'uld to make the Tau'ri slaves. There is many resources here for the Goa'uld, and many humans apparently do not have a problem selling their home world to the Goa'uld in exchange for money and power.'

'Sadly I am not really surprised.'

'I had just learned what the details are of the plan, and what the name is of the smaller Goa'uld - the one who captured us. He is called Zittra. Their plan is much more far-reaching than we had expected. Both the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra are in imminent danger.'

'How can that be? What is their plan?'

'Stargate Command has a leak - which is also a reason why you could not be told about Lantash's and my survival. We do not know who it is, but he or she provides the Goa'uld run conspiracy with information. The Tok'ra have also been infiltrated. Fortunately, the Goa'uld does not share information among themselves, or both our people would likely have been eradicated already. However, Mall is a relatively weak Goa'uld and is still gathering strength. He has just found a way to get that strength - a tablet has apparently been found on the Tau'ri, which contains information about an very powerful, alien weapon which Zittra had just received order to go and investigate when I discovered his identity. I have been able to copy most of his files - they are currently hidden on disks in a safe place, but I need to get them to the Tok'ra or Stargate command quickly. Otherwise Zittra will find the weapon and his master will use it to attack both our people.'

'Horrible! We have to get out of here!'

'I agree, but I have no suggestion how to accomplish it.'

They had taken Sam's gun, but she suddenly remembered she had hidden a small knife in her right sock.

'Martouf - I may be able to do something about those ropes here - I have a knife in my right sock. Can you get to it?' She part rolled, part wiggled so her feet turned towards Martouf.

'I will try.'

He moved around until his back was towards her and his hand, which were tied behind his back, was near Sam's feet. It did not take him long to fish the knife out of her sock.

'Got it!'

'Great - can you open it? It is folded.' Sam didn't know if the Tok'ra had ever seen folding knives before.

'I have seen such knives before - do not worry.' He had some difficulties moving his hands enough to open the knife, but finally succeeded. He turned the knife in his hands so the blade was outwards and upwards. 'Samantha, I cannot easily cut through my own ropes, but I believe it should be possible for you to cut yours, if I hold the knife.'

Sam scooted closer and carefully moved her hands so the rope touched the blade of the knife. 'I think I can do it.' She sawed the rope against the knife for a little while, before she felt the rope give and soon she could pull it apart. 'Yes! I'm free.' She took the knife and cut the ropes tying her feet, before she quickly freed Martouf/Lantash.

'Thank you. Good - now we just need to find a way out of here.' Martouf said, flexing his hands and moving his feet around a little in order to get the blood flowing again. Lantash was already helping to fix where the ropes had dug into the skin.

They searched the room thoroughly and finally found a loose piece of wood which they could push out. With the help of the knife they managed to pry free one more board and soon they were able to get out from the building. Looking around they saw they were outside the city. They could see several other buildings - mostly warehouses, close by.

'How does the Goa'uld...Zittra, plan to leave Earth and go search for the weapon?' Sam said.

'I believe I heard them talk about a cloaked alkesh in orbit.'

Sam nodded. 'We have seen other Goa'uld use that before.'

'We need to get the disks I hid to the Tok'ra or the SGC.'

'Yes...' Sam was thinking. 'We also need to follow this Goa'uld and stop him from getting the weapon - this would be an excellent place to hide rings and use them without anyone noticing. We should look for that.

They snuck around the area for a while before they managed to find an office in a currently deserted building.

'We are far from the city and we have little time - can the computer there be used to send a quick message to Stargate Command?' Martouf asked.

'Yes, if it's connected to the Internet...' Sam hurriedly checked, finding a modem. 'Yep, seems to be. What do you want to tell them?' She started up the computer.

'Where they can find the disks with the information - then I can follow the Goa'uld and you can find a safe place to wait for backup.'

'Good idea, except I'm going with you if you are going somewhere dangerous - you may need me.'

Martouf considered arguing, but Lantash convinced him she might be right - even if neither of them wanted her to come to harm. They would have to be very lucky if they were to succeed.

A short while later they had sent an email to SGC about where the disks could be found and what would be on them - and a strong warning not to trust anyone else. The mail had been sent to Daniel who could be trusted - he would then only tell O'Neill, Teal'c, and Landry. They had not explained who it truly was who had found the information on the disks, only that it was someone who could be trusted and now would follow the Goa'uld together with Sam. It would be safer if the leak did not know Martouf/Lantash were alive - they hoped Zittra had not had time to inform anyone of the capture of Sam and Martouf/Lantash. The likely location of the planet with the weapon was in the information as well. While it was a planet without a Stargate, they hoped SGC would send someone there quickly, if they should need assistance against Zittra and his people.

After having sent the mail, Sam and Martouf snuck outside and started checking the warehouses. There were a few guards here and there, so they could not enter all the buildings from the main entry. Finally they found a hole in the wall, between two planks. Through that they could see people loading things with some rings, presumably onto the invisible alkesh.

'We need to get on board that ship before it leaves.' Martouf said matter of factly.

'Yes, clearly - but how? We no longer have any weapons, except for the knife, and there are guards.'

'The workers are merely normal humans as are the guards. They will not be able to detect Lantash or that you too have naquadah in your blood. We can disguise as workers and pretend to carry boxes.'

Sam nodded. That sounded like a way that might work.

They needed different clothing. Quickly sneaking into on of the other warehouses where they had found storage rooms and lockers, they found overalls which they donned. Pulling their caps down low they hurried back to the large warehouse which they entered, carrying a long, flat box they had found between them. The guards did not even give them a second look.

In the building they walked to the rings and put the box on top of the other box there. Apparently this was the last load, as everyone else started to leave. Sam and Martouf quickly jumped on top of the boxes and crouched there. Moments later the rings activated and took them up onto the waiting ship.

They arrived in a storage room which was currently empty - no one was waiting for the last load of cargo, and they could hear running feet, so someone was coming to take care of it. Probably there was a lot going on with preparing to leave and so people had to go back and forth. The Goa'uld could not risk showing to many people the ship, of course.

Sam and Martouf hurried over and hid behind the many boxes which were already there. When moments later some guards arrived to clear up the floor, they didn't notice anything. They moved the two boxes to the side and then spoke into a radio.

'All clear - we're ready here.'

They left and a little while later they felt the ship's engines start up. Staying where they were 10 minutes more, they felt the ship enter hyperspace.

'So, how many people do you think Zittra has?' Sam said.

'Probably not too many - he only really needs a few guards and some workers to load the weapon. If I understood correctly they do not expect anyone to guard it. The planet with it has been deserted for millennia. Zittra would not risk bringing more humans than he has to - these humans don't believe he is a god and will not really fear him. He cannot trust too many of them, even if he has a few trusty guards. Maybe 20 people all together on the ship - besides us, of course.'

Sam nodded. 'Far too many for us to take out, I'm afraid.'

'I was hoping maybe they wouldn't know each other by sight and we could pass for their colleagues.'

Sam bit her lip. 'Maybe...' she made a decision. 'It's worth a try, certainly - especially since we have no other options...if we could get our hands on zats we could take out two of them, make them disappear, and take their uniforms - those two from before wore similar clothing which looked like some sort of uniforms, so we can't walk around in this.' She indicated her overall.

'That is our first objective, then.'

Quietly they searched the room. Finally they found a box which contained zats and they grabbed one each. Now armed they waited for someone to show up.

They would wait for almost four hours before three men came into the room and started to open a box. Sam and Martouf allowed them to find what they were searching for - and since the men were talking meanwhile, they learned what they were going to do with the equipment they found. Apparently they were nearing the planet they were going to and this was equipment needed for the excavation of the weapon on the surface of the planet. Now having learned what they needed, Sam and Martouf quickly shot the three men twice each. They went to them and took their clothing and changed into it - fortunately two of them was approximately their sizes, so the clothing wouldn't look strange on them. Afterwards Sam and Martouf vaporized the men working for the Goa'uld.

Apparently they had now arrived at the planet because an alert began to blare and everyone started to rush into the ring room they were in. How fortunate they were disguised! They slowly snuck to the back of the room to hide among the others and be as far away as possible from the Goa'uld if he came to say something. There was about 50-60 feet across the room, so if he didn't go in too far he shouldn't sense Lantash.

It was not a moment too soon they got there, because Zittra entered then.

'**So, my brave people. We are ready to embark on our mission of glory! When we find the weapon we will be able to conquer all our weak and evil enemies, bringing wealth and power to me and thus to you! You already have your orders!**' He turned around and left. Sam and Martouf and Lantash let out relieved breaths.

The people in the room began transporting down, a few at a time, sending several of the boxes down as well. Sam and Martouf/Lantash were in one of the last groups.

They materialized down on a desolately looking planet. Several of their companions were still standing around, gawking at the slightly greenish sky and the three suns. It was obvious it was their first time off world and they had not truly realized until now that this really was an alien planet they would be walking around on. Sam heard them whisper things like 'do you think the air is OK to breathe?' 'Maybe Zittra really _is_ a god! He took us to another planet in _no_ time - and I've heard you can't travel to other worlds!'

She shook her head and looked to Martouf who gave her a half-smile. They picked up the equipment they seemed to be expected to and started walking towards some ruins that lay a distance away, against a mountain-side.

It was quite warm outside, so it was nice when they and a few others were sent to work inside one of the ruins which extended into a cool cave behind it. They worked several hours, eventually finding a hidden chamber, before they were all given a lunch break while the Goa'uld himself checked out the machinery found in the secret room.

Sam and Martouf had snuck off behind some of the cliffs to talk in private.

'I fear that machinery is part of the weapon - we need to inform the Tok'ra or Stargate Command as soon as possible.' Martouf said looking worried.

'I agree. I think we can get to the communication device we saw the Goa'uld use earlier, to inform his superior on Earth about something. I'm sure I can get it to send a signal to someone friendly...though we have to be careful.'

They walked silently and stealthily to the control device. The Goa'uld was currently giving orders to his human second-in-commands about the loading of the device, so if they hurried they should be safe.

After some tinkering Sam managed to get the communication unit to send a signal on a frequency that should be detected by Earth and the Tok'ra. They sent out an emergency signal and also informed of what they thought had been found and on which planet. Now all they could do was wait and hope someone would get their message and have time to react on it before it was too late.

Just as they were about to sneak away, two of the guards showed up and saw them.

'Hey, what are you two doing there?'

'Stop!'

Sam and Martouf looked around for a place to hide, finding none they hoped they could get out of it by playing dumb.

'Um...just trying to turn on some music?' Sam suggested.

'Music! Are you crazy? You were messing with something you shouldn't - maybe wanting to get a bigger share and cheat the rest of us? Hmm?'

'I agree, they're fishy - let's take them to Zittra.'

Sam and Martouf both tried to fight, but more guards arrived and they were soon captured and dragged before Zittra and forced to kneel in front of him.

'Sir, these traitors wanted to betray all of us - they were doing something with your communicator. I'm sure they're about to steal the weapon for themselves and sell it.' The guard said proudly.

Zittra stared surprised at Martouf, but quickly recovered.

'**So, we meet again - **_**Tok'ra**_**! And your little girlfriend is here as well. How sweet!**'

'You're plan will not succeed! The Goa'uld will be crushed!' Martouf spat.

'**Hiding behind your host, eh? How typical of the cowardly Tok'ra! I suspect you're not sharing control with your hosts out of heretic reasons, but merely because you are unable to properly suppress them - and to have someone to protect you!**' The Goa'uld grinned evilly.

Martouf bowed his head and gave Lantash control.

'**You cannot understand the concept of sharing with your host - you are far too arrogant to do so. Martouf is correct. You kind shall perish! We have nothing else to say to you!**'

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. 'Lantash...perhaps you shouldn't piss him off...'

'**And your human **_**friend**_** wants to protect you. How cute - and how disgusting!**' He looked to the guards who stared in shock at Lantash, not having expected to hear another one speak like that. '**When you have finished removing the weapon you will lock these in the chamber when you leave.**'

Later. Sam and Martouf/Lantash had been thrown into the secret room where the weapon had been and they barely had time to get their bearings before the door slammed shut behind them. They heard something heavy be pushed in front of it, in order to stop them from getting out. Then all was quiet.

'Damn!' Sam slowly sat up and looked around in the dim light. Where did that come from, by the way? She heard movement to her left and looked to Martouf. 'Are you all right, Martouf?'

'I am unhurt, Samantha.' He got up and over to her, holding out a hand to help her get up. She accepted it and stood, swaying a little, then steadied. 'Is there something wrong?' He sounded worried and put an arm around her.

'No, nothing serious. I was just a little dazed for a moment...where does that light come from? Perhaps we can get out that way?'

Martouf, having made sure she was fine, let go of Sam and began examining the room. There was a great deal of boxes and old broken machinery, some of it destroyed when Zittra's men unplugged the weapon, having determined it would work fine without the local guidance systems and power supplies - an alkesh would power and control it just fine. The light came from near the roof, behind a metal beam. Martouf looked at it - there was a hole in the wall where part of the weapon had been anchored, and the light was sun light that filtered down. He climbed up on one of the boxes and examined it further, then jumped down.

'It is a hole from when they removed the weapon. It leads to the outside, but it will not help us. The opening is no wider than my hand, and there seem to be some distance to the outside as well. The rock around it is undamaged and we have nothing with which to widen it. It will, however, keep us from suffocating, which is a good thing given the air cleaning system was destroyed when the weapon was removed.'

'Wonderful, so you mean we get to die from dehydration instead?' Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

'Perhaps not.' Martouf said, having pushed aside several of the larger boxes which had held equipment before. A door was now visible. 'Lantash remembered that there had been a door here, before those boxes were stacked against the wall, and he is right!' Martouf opened the door and went inside. Sam followed. The light in there still worked and turned on when they entered. It was some sort of break room for the people who had once been working here. It was a relatively large chamber - maybe 10x15 feet, with no openings except the door they had come through. There were a sort of padded benches along the sides, and at the far end there was a small hole in the raw rock wall, through which water purled. It fell a short distance down into a basin and then ran out again through another hole. It was probably meant to be a relaxing diversion.

'**It would seem we get to die from starvation instead of dehydration - lucky us.**' Lantash said sarcastically, having just taken over control from Martouf.

Sam rolled her eyes. 'It's probably poisonous.'

Lantash bent down to taste the water, carefully. '**It is drinkable - quite pure in fact.**'

'Are you insane?' Sam said, scared that he would get sick - or die - from the water. 'How do you know that? Maybe the poison is just tasteless and slow-working?'

'**Symbiotes are able to analyze the contents by just sampling it - and we are immune to most poisons - and before you ask about Martouf; we can filter it from our hosts blood as well.** **I assure you. The water is fine.**'

Sam let out a relieved sigh. 'OK. I just wish you'd have told me first. I...got worried.'

Lantash smiled at her. '**Thank you for caring.**'

This made Sam blush. She suddenly felt a very strong surge of love for both of them, then got tears in her eyes. She had just learned they were still alive and they might have a chance - she knew they loved her, even if they did not know Lantash's clone had told her. And now they would all die anyway, starve to death on an alien planet. It was just so unfair!

'**Samantha? Is something the matter?**' Lantash looked at her with concern.

'I...um...I was just thinking that we're gonna die here. The message I sent was probably not picked up, and if it was they have little chance of tracking were it came from...and we do not have months and months to wait for them to search for us.'

He nodded. '**That is very likely. However, we must hope our message reached them and that they catch the Goa'uld and apprehend the weapon. Then our deaths will have mattered.**'

Sam sighed. He was right of course. 'I know.' She said, still feeling sad.

Lantash sat down on the bench near the water. '**Come and sit here beside me, Samantha. There is something we need to talk about.**'

A little confused and somewhat apprehensive, Sam sat down beside him. What did he want to talk about? Was she wrong to think he loved her, and he wanted to make it clear he did not? That didn't seem likely. What if he wanted to tell her he loved her? She suddenly felt very nervous. How should she react? She knew she loved him, but she didn't know how a relationship with Martouf and Lantash would work out. They were Tok'ra - two beings in one body. And not only that, they would move away from Earth when their mission was over - and they would live for many centuries to come. Millennia, for Lantash's part. Martouf would not even look older when she died of old age. No, this could never work, not unless she became a host and she was not sure she was ready for that. All this went through Sam's head as she sat down beside Lantash. Then, all of sudden she almost laughed at herself. What did all this matter? They were trapped on an alien planet and the probability of them being rescues were so close to zero it didn't matter. She looked at Lantash, a little flushed.

'What is it you want to talk about?'

'**Us.**' He looked down for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and decide how to start.

Sam suddenly realised he was nervous as well. He had no way of knowing how she felt - if she even felt anything for him and Martouf. She waited patiently.

He swallowed, a little nervously. '**Samantha...Martouf and I...we have become very fond of you.**' he looked up and at her. '**We do not know if you feel anything for us - we know you have been confused by Jolinar's emotions. We wanted to wait until you had had enough time to sort them out, but we are out of time. We have been apart for a long time, indeed we had not dared hope we would ever meet you again. When we were fighting for our lives, after being shot as a zatarc, we spent much time thinking of you and regretting not talking to you before. Afterwards...we were forced to go undercover. It was necessary - and you could not be told. We have thought much about you in the time since that. Now we have another chance and yet again it seems it will be taken from us. No! We will not die without letting you know how we feel.**' He smiled at her. '**Samantha. We love you, both of us, just as much as we love Jolinar. I dare not hope you can love me, but maybe you can love Martouf - and tolerate my presence.**'

Sam looked at him, tears in her eyes. 'Lantash...and Martouf. When I thought I had killed you - it was tearing me apart. Then, I learned Lantash had survived. I did not know how to react, did not know what to say or do. Then, he died as well - or so I thought. His clone died, but I didn't know that. I realised I loved you, both of you - and knowing I could never tell you, never kiss you - that we would never have a chance. For a long time I didn't even want to live. Seeing you again...it was so very hard. It reminded me of everything. I cannot let this second chance pass. Lantash, I love you and I love Martouf. _Both_ of you. I would never consider having a relationship with just one of you. It would be unfair. I...'

She did not have time to say anything further, because Lantash had embraced her tightly and was now kissing her. Sam happily threw her arms around him and returned the kiss. She was suddenly feeling happier than she could ever remember feeling, completely forgetting they were stuck on an alien planet without food.

She felt a subtle change in the kiss after a little while. She guessed it must mean Martouf had now taken control. They were both great kissers, though, so she was happy to kiss both.

When the kiss finally stopped, Sam was feeling almost dizzy from both the intensity and the lack of air. They were still holding each other, just at a small distance so they could look at each other. Martouf or perhaps Lantash was smiling at Sam, love shining from his eyes. Sam smiled back to them.

'I'm so happy we have finally got together.' Sam said.

'So are we.' Martouf caressed her back a little. He then pulled her closer again and started kissing her again. After a moment he began touching her with more passion.

Sam thought about it for a very short moment - if they were going to die here she at least wanted to be intimate with her lovers first. They had only just learned of each others feelings, and she did wish they could all be saved. However, she also realised she would probably have been too scared to admit to her feelings for them if the situation had been different. She wondered if they would have? Pushing all thoughts aside she began touching her lover as well, soon laying down on her back and pulling him with her. He happily followed.

Sam woke up a long while later. Several hours, actually. She was confused for a moment, not recognizing the place. Moving a little, she realised she was naked - and she was laying with on her side with someones arm wrapped around her! She could feel naked skin against naked skin - and that the person behind her was very obviously male. Then she remembered and smiled happily. She had been sleeping in the arms of her beloved, Martouf and Lantash, after making love with them.

They sensed she had woken up and began to wake as well.

'Samantha?' said a sleepy voice.

'Yes, sweetheart. It is me.' She turned a little, to be able to look at him. He smiled happily at her, then gave her a kiss.

Lantash had just taken over control and was kissing her as well, when they heard Sam's radio making a sound, then a voice came from it.

'_Hello...this is Emerson of the Odyssey calling Samantha Carter. Come in, please!_'

It took Sam a little while to clear her brain of the pleasant fog Martouf and Lantash's kisses had put there. Eventually she managed to sit up and reaching out for her clothing, she found the radio.

'_Yes, this is Colonel Samantha Carter. It's wonderful to hear you, sir!_'

'_The same. We feared we were too late. The Goa'uld has been captured and we have the weapon. We have a lock on your position. Do you want us to beam you up immediately?_'

'_Aah...could you just give me a moment, to...um...collect my stuff down here. I'll call you when we're ready. Sam out._'

'_OK. Emerson out._'

Sam grinned, a little silly. She realised they were both completely naked. 'We better get dressed quickly...'

'**I agree. They would have far too much fun if they beamed us up like this.**'

'Yeah, we'd never hear the end of it.'

They got dressed quickly. Sam was just about to call the _Odyssey_ on the radio when Lantash stopped her.

'**Samantha...Martouf and I would like to...talk for a moment.**'

'OK.' She turned to him. 'What is it?'

'**We merely wish to be certain that you do not regret what happened. We meant everything we said, and would very much like to have you as our mate.**'

Sam smiled, a little shyly. 'I would very much like that as well...and I assure you, I do not regret anything. I am not sure how we will get this to work out, with us probably being on different planet...I assume you are going back to the Tok'ra?'

Lantash nodded. '**Yes. Our undercover mission on Earth is finished. We will be returning to the Tok'ra very soon. However, we will visit as often as possible, and we both hope that you will visit us as well. It may even be possible to arrange some more cooperation this way. The Tok'ra and the Tau'ri need to improve on the alliance, from what I have heard. Maybe Martouf and I could work part-time with the SGC, together with you?**'

'That is not a bad idea. Maybe we could work some of the time - together - at the SGC, and some of the time together with the Tok'ra. We should look into that. One thing is certain...I am not giving up on you this time!'

Having made their decisions, they gave each other a quick kiss and called the ship. Moments later they were beamed up, hand in hand.

On the ship, in the beam-room, Cam, Vala, Daniel, Teal'c and even Jack was waiting. They had all been terribly worried for Sam and had joined the rescue mission on the _Odyssey_. They all spoke at the same time, happy to have their friend back.

'Hello, Carter!' Jack said, then stared at Martouf, disbelief on his face.

'Welcome on board, Sam...' Cam said, looking at the man she was holding hands with. 'Who is he?'

'Hi, Sam.' Daniel said, smiling.

'Hello, Samantha Carter.' Teal'c said, nodding at her, then Martouf, raising an eyebrow. 'Hello, Martouf of the Tok'ra.'

'Sam! It's wonderful to have you back. Wow, that's the cutie from the movie! Where did you pick up him?' She eyed Martouf appreciatively.

Sam turned quickly to Martouf who had frozen, seeing Vala, then he relaxed again.

'Don't worry, she's no longer host to Qetesh.'

'I know. I had merely forgotten for a moment.' He turned to the others, making the half-bow traditional to the Tok'ra. 'Greetings. It has been a long time since I saw you last. You seem surprised. I can understand. There is an explanation, which I will give shortly.' He turned towards Cam and Vala. 'My name is Martouf, my symbiote is Lantash. We are of the Tok'ra.'

It took quite some explanations before most of them stopped disbelieving. Finally, all was explained, including what had happened on the current mission. Before coming to rescue them, SG-1 had captured the Goa'uld Mall, responsible for the zatarc programming and the master of the plan to get the doomsday weapon. His underling, Zittra, as well as his people, had been apprehended together with the weapon, by Emerson and the crew of the _Odyssey_ while en route here. They were currently in the brig. Later, Mall and Zittra would be handed over to the Tok'ra, in an attempt to interrogate them and then remove the symbiotes, to execute them.

Thanks to all of them, but especially to Sam and Martouf and Lantash, both the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri were now saved.

It took some time to get everything in order, but about a month later a new and stronger alliance were made between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. Much more cooperation was planned this time, and the first thing was that Sam and Martouf/Lantash were allowed to work as liaisons to the Tok'ra/Tau'ri. This meant they could spend half the time with the Tok'ra and half the time with the Tau'ri. Just as they had wanted to.

It had been a great surprise to the people of SGC to have Martouf and Lantash back alive again. It was also a surprise to most of the Tok'ra, since they did not know anything of the mission. Since they were considered a good operative and Tok'ra - and had few if any enemies - they were welcomed back with a celebration.

Sam and Martouf/Lantash were very to have gotten a second chance. They were planning to get married and start a family, since there were no longer so many Goa'uld left to endanger them. Sam was even considering being a host. She had lost enough time that she could have been with Martouf and Lantash. If she became a host she could live for many centuries still, with her loved ones. She was no longer afraid of being a host, having forgiven Jolinar a long time ago.

Hopefully, this time over the alliance would work out well for both the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. They had both learned the dangers of not cooperating, so they were more than determined to make it work well. Sam felt sure it would.


End file.
